


One weeks' worth of ramen

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Brief drabble for a request on TumblrFutaba wins a bet then falls asleep.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 20





	One weeks' worth of ramen

“Aaaaaaaand BOOM!” Futaba leaned back against Joker, her tension finally melting away as she stretched her arms over her head with a wide grin on her face. “Done and done! Wait ‘til Ryuji hears about this! He owes me a weeks’ worth of ramen!”

Joker smiled as he adjusted his glasses and gave the top of her head a playful pat. “Good job,” he said proudly. “And with time to spare.”

“Not much though,” she admitted narrowing her eyes, her face becoming serious once again as she tapped a few more keys. “But now we just play the waiting game.”

It had been an impressive feat, though it had taken some time. Futaba had been sat on the futon, her knees pulled up against her narrow chest, as she coded the game Ryuji had insisted she wouldn’t be able to create in a single day. Futaba wasn’t one to back down from that sort of challenge and had spent almost twenty-three hours working non-stop as a point of pride. She pulled out her phone and began to type furiously.

Joker felt his phone buzz from inside his pocket. He retrieved it and joined the messenger to see that Futaba had already announced her victory.

**Futaba:** Suck it Ryuji! You owe me FOOOOOOOD!

**Ryuji:** Seriously? No way! NO WAY! You did it???

**Futaba:** It is uploading as we speak. Soon you will be able to play it for yourself!

**Ann:** That’s incredible Futaba!

**Haru:** Yes, well done!

**Yusuke:** Indeed. Her talent knows no bounds.

**Makoto:** You should get some rest. I imagine this must have taken a lot of focus. You have eaten, haven’t you Futaba?

Futaba didn’t reply. Joker saw it all happen in slow motion. Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyelids slowly drooped, covering her wide brown eyes, and her entire body became soft as she slumped against him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder as she began to lightly snore. He looked back to the bright screen of his phone and began to type.

**Joker:** She’s out for the count. I’ll make sure she gets to bed.

He returned the device to his pocket and glanced down at Futaba’s sleeping form. She looked so innocent and small, and he found that he didn’t want to move just yet. Her slow, deep breath exhaled all of the tension she had built up over the past few hours as she’d huddled up in front of the monitor, while all he could do was watch as her fingers danced across the keyboard, working their magic. The most he could do was bring her snacks and drinks. She barely even looked up when Sojiro had brought her curry. “No time!” she’d insisted, but she quickly ate it once Joker had attempted to spoon feed her like a toddler.

“Hmmm … Joker …”

He swallowed. She was still definitely asleep, but the way she murmured his name as she dreamt almost made him blush. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he removed her glasses, and then his own, placing both pairs on the table, side by side. He held her close to his chest feeling more relaxed than he ever thought he could be.

“I’m here Futaba,” he whispered. “For you, I will always be here.”

From his spot on the bed, Morgana watched the two; Joker’s arm around Futaba’s shoulder as he gently cradled her against him, his lips whispering sweet nothings into her dreams as his fingers lightly brushed through her hair, the colour of autumn leaves, as though it were made of the finest silk.

“You two are the so cute together,” he muttered, turning his head away to give them their moment. “I hope I get to be like that with Lady Ann one day.”

And with that, all three slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
